


A Bit of Both

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	A Bit of Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valka/gifts), [enaykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/gifts).



-

"You said you're not dating Dorian but I'm still sure you're dating someone. At least. My hunch says so."

Vaeyin looks at the dark-haired woman next to him with a half-heated glare, slim fingers curl carefully as he arranges the flowers into the crystalline pot.

"No, Cassie. I'm not dating Dorian. I'm not dating Krem and I’m definitely not dating Cullen-- creators. Why would you even think that I'd date Cullen?" and a flash of horrified facade actually paints his face for a fleeting moment before it fades back into the shadows once Cassandra hands him another batch of fresh roses. Right. No matter how upset he is, Vaeyin would never mess up a customer’s order. That’s probably one of the reasons why Cassandra favors him at least. 

Cassandra raises a brow and stares at him ridiculously.

"I wasn't about to say Cullen."

"Maybe, but you were thinking it."

"No. Really. No one in their right mind would want to date Cullen as long as he wears that lion mask of his whenever he washes his cars."

"I-...I guess there's that."

Cassandra merely hums coolly at her co-worker’s answer as she observes lazily at the front door; the bell barely chimes even when the breeze shimmers timidly from the slightly ajar window beside the door.

"But I still think you're dating someone."

Vaeyin sighs.

"I'm not. I don't have a time to date. I'm a college student, working part-time as a florist and am being floundered with mountains of assignments that I won't probably get to finish by the end of the month. So no, I'm not dating anyone-"

The front bell chimes - both Cassandra and Vaeyin look up at the upcoming figure - and then Faycen is walking into the shop, making a quick march towards Vaeyin with a sharp smirk adorning on his lips. The male leans on the counter, speaking ever so softly as if he was trying to hide secrets from the world.

"I finally got it." Faycen fishes two movie tickets from his pocket, waving the small notes in front of Vaeyin's face. "It's tonight so you better get your adorable ass ready for the movie. And for me too, _if you know what I mean_." Long hair sprays around his face as Faycen slips forward to kiss his boyfriend in the nose. "See you later." 

And with a curt wave at Cassandra, Faycen leaves the shop.

There's a thick, heavy silence lingers in the flower shop.

Then Vaeyin squeaks helplessly.

" _I'm not dating anyone'_ my ass." Cassandra huffs. Men, always try to hide the truth.

-


End file.
